Return with Honor
by NightWatcher94
Summary: A New World has been discovered, one with an indigenous people who bend water rather than air, earth, or fire. Prince Zuko has been sent by the prestigious Fire Empire to conquer this world and bring honor and glory to his country. AU Zutara


Chapter One

His royal highness, the crown prince of the prestigious Fire Empire, Sozin Zuko, captain-general of the expedition to the New World, strode to the bow of his flagship, the _Victory_, hands clasped behind his back. The sun glinted off his polished armor, casting his face into harsh lines.

Staring out into the blue of the ocean, he frowned. He had much to ponder. His navigator and chief pilot, Bujing, was the most experienced crewman and had sailed these waters before with his grandfather Azulon. Bujing had suggested that they dock at Makapu for the night as more storms would be coming in. Scattering was all too easy in these storms, as the five ships lost from last night's storm attested to.

Zuko scanned the shores carefully as they navigated the harbor for signs of the lost ships, but to no avail. It was an inauspicious beginning for such a journey.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

_The roar of the crowd pounded in his ears, his heart thudding wildly. Here was his chance to prove himself to his father, to prove his worth to his country. He stood ramrod straight, unwilling to show his nervousness, his weakness, to the crowd. He was about to embark on the most important journey of his time; an expedition of the New World. _

_Many years ago his great-grandfather Sozin had discovered a continent in a world already thought to have been completely explored. Such was the glory of the Fire Empire, to have discovered something everyone else had not dreamed to even think about. But every generation had failed to explore it, caught up in the petty border disputes with the other worthless elemental countries and the economic turmoil of his great-grandfather's reign. Finally, Emperor Azulon had arranged an expedition with his uncle, Iroh, at the head. It had gone well at first. Iroh had discovered an indigenous people; ones who bent water rather than fire, earth or air. It was the talk of the times. A new element had been discovered. The expedition brought untold riches to the Empire. But then tragedy struck. A band of natives had killed his cousin, Lu Ten, and Iroh returned home a broken man. _

_All expeditions to the New World had ceased there, leaving only a few colonies on various islands and an entire world unexplored. However, when Ozai ascended the throne, he immediately began trade to the New World again. No expedition had been launched, until now._

_But it wasn't enough for his father. Nothing was ever enough. _

"Nephew!"

Zuko's eyes snapped open at the call of his uncle. He turned around to see Iroh making his way toward him through the maze of sailors. He turned back to the ocean, waiting for his uncle to join him at the bow.

"Uncle, I've been thinking-"

"Zuko, all this work and thinking. It's not good for a man. You should rest before we arrive at Makapu."

Zuko scoffed.

"I don't need rest."

Iroh shook his head and opened his mouth to speak. Zuko cut him off before he could begin.

"Governor Zhao is awaiting our arrival. He will be reporting every single thing I do to my father, including the five lost ships. There is already a very slim chance that he will report me well. I might as well kiss this opportunity goodbye and I have staked _everythin_g on this expedition. Now you tell me. Do I have time for rest?"

Iroh closed his eyes and looked out to the ocean.

"I only want you to be well, nephew. This New World…it is not what you think it is. It changes a man."

"I will be the judge of that." Zuko turned away, signaling the end of their discussion. Iroh sighed and walked back to his quarters below the deck with a heavy heart.

OoOoO

Women waved their handkerchiefs and music played joyfully as the soldiers marched through the streets of Makapu. Zuko rode at the head of the procession, face eerily blank compared to that of his men. They flirted shamelessly with women and accepted baskets of things without complaint.

Zuko waved away every basket offered to him, every pretty face hoping for a chance with the heir to the throne of their esteemed empire. He had one thing on his mind: his upcoming encounter with Zhao.

Zhao. That fat bit of malarkey was an obstacle to his glory and honor. Zuko relished the thought of seeing Zhao, having grown fat and soft from a life of leisure on the island. He shook his head regretfully. It would never happen. Zhao was far too vain to let himself go.

Still, he thought with a wry smile, it would help him to feel just a little bit better to imagine it.

OoOoO

Zhao stood in his office, watching through his window as the prince paraded through the streets below. He smirked as he saw the boy turn away the gifts. He was already upset. It would be far too easy to make him fall in their upcoming meeting.

One slip of the prince's tongue and the expedition was as good as his. Zhao smiled and turned away from the window. Striding to his desk, he poured himself a glass of wine.

"To the future leader of the New World." He murmured to himself and downed the glass.

OoOoO

Zuko sat beside the double oak doors leading to Zhao's study. It took every ounce of discipline he had learned not to pace the length of the hall. Zhao was purposely taking forever, trying to anger and unnerve him. _Well, it won't work Zhao. I'm wiser than when we last met. _

Iroh looked over at his rigid nephew and sighed. Placing a weathered hand on his shoulder, Iroh smiled at him.

"Zuko, after this is over, we should have some nice, soothing tea. What do you say?"

The prince shook his head forcefully.

"You don't understand, uncle. I need to be _better_ than Zhao. Not more hydrated."

Iroh laughed at his nephew. He opened his mouth to say something when the doors swung open and a clerk stood to usher them in.

"Governor Zhao will see you now." He intoned. Zuko abruptly stood and straightened himself before walking proudly into the office, Iroh following closely behind.

"His majesty, prince Zuko and the esteemed general Iroh, my lord." The clerk announced as the two royals stepped through the door.

Zhao stood looking out the window as the celebration raged on below, hands clasped tightly behind his back. He didn't turn immediately when Zuko entered the room.

Zuko grit his teeth. This was a blatant show of disrespect to him as heir to the throne! He should be groveling at his feet and-

"Well if it isn't the famous Prince Zuko. What a pleasure it is to have you grace my tiny island." He turned slowly and eyed Zuko, his face looking almost feral. He offered a small inclination of his head. Zuko lifted his chin and stared Zhao in the face.

"Governor Zhao, let us skip the formalities and get to the report. I wish to get an early start tomorrow."

Zhao smiled.

"Of course, your majesty. After such a late beginning, that is only to be expected."

Zuko kept his face passive, but on the inside he was roaring with anger. He felt his uncle place a calming hand on his shoulder. Zuko didn't look at him but felt himself cool down.

"I am only late when something is not worth my time, Governor." He quipped. Zhao smiled wanly and moved to his desk. He sat down and waved his hand over the candle. It began flickering angrily as Zhao looked up at Zuko.

"Please, my Prince. Take a seat and we will begin your report."

Zuko smirked triumphantly and sat down across from Zhao. Iroh hid a smile in his sleeve as he settled down behind his nephew.

This would be a very long meeting.

OoOoO

"You did very well in there, my nephew. I think this calls for a celebration!" Iroh exclaimed as they left Zhao's study. Zuko smirked, very satisfied with himself. Suddenly the sky seemed much brighter and the wind fresher. He had bested Zhao.

"What do you think of a music night with some of the officers? I hear Captain Jee plays the Tsungi horn quite beautifully…"

Zuko nodded his head, not really listening to anything his uncle said. He just felt like crawling into his bed and sleeping the rest of the day. It had been a very draining past few weeks.

"…what do you think, Zuko?" Iroh asked looking expectantly at his nephew. Zuko waved a hand at his uncle.

"It's wonderful, uncle Iroh, really." He murmured.

"So you really would enjoy performing a song tonight, prince Zuko?" Iroh asked slyly. Zuko nodded again, unaware his uncle had caught on.

"Lovely! I have the perfect love ballad picked out for you. It would really compliment that somber girl you have back home…"

This caught Zuko's attention.

"What? What are you talking about?" He almost shouted. Iroh hid a laugh in his sleeve.

"I was just testing if you were really listening to me, which I might add, you were not."

Zuko ran a hand over his face.

"I apologize, uncle. I am just tired."

Iroh nodded, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well, you should get some rest. A man needs his rest. I will excuse you from music night."

Zuko allowed himself a rare smile at his uncle and parted ways with him for his room on the ship.

Iroh watched him go and a sobering feeling overtook him. He couldn't help but feel that once they left Makapu, nothing would ever be as it was.

OoOoO

Zuko treaded into his room and began unbuckling his many layers of armor. When it was finally transferred onto the stand, he fell into his bed in relief, not bothering to change out of his tunic. He stared at the metal ceiling above him and let his mind go.

Soon he drifted off into blessed sleep.

_The roar of the crowd dulled as he stepped back inside. He looked up at his father as he whisked past him. He couldn't stop the disappointment that rushed through him as his father left without a word. Ozai had just announced the expedition…surely he could have spared some words for his son?_

_Cool hands enveloped his shoulders as his mother hugged him from behind. _

"_He's just busy, Zuko. I'm sure he will have more to say tonight at dinner."_

_Zuko frowned. They both knew she was lying._

"_Perhaps." Was all he said. Ursa smiled and turned Zuko to face her._

"_My son, leader of the expedition to the New World. I am so proud of you." She whispered and hugged him again. Zuko smiled slightly and hugged her back. _

"_I will do this, mother. I will." He whispered into her hair, temporarily letting his guard down. Ursa gently pushed him away, holding onto his shoulders firmly. _

"_I know you will, Zuko. But do it the right way. Return to me with honor." She stated. Zuko nodded and smiled at his mother. _

"_Of course."_

Zuko awoke with a start. A knock sounded at his door.

"Yes?" He sat up, slightly annoyed. Iroh's voice greeted him.

"We will be leaving Makapu in two hours, prince Zuko." He said, voice muffled through the iron door. Zuko nodded.

"Thank you, uncle. I will be out shortly."

He heard Iroh shuffle away and fell back into his pillows. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. After they left Makapu, it would be official. He would be on his way to the New World and no one could stop him then.

A somber feeling then washed over him.

_Return to me with honor, my son._


End file.
